Barry Moredock
| occupation = Judge Attorney | first = "Appearances" | last = "Possessed" | playedby = John Cullum }} Barry Moredock was a private-practice defense attorney who specialized in cases where the defendant alleges their constitutional rights have been violated by their arrest. He also used to teach Constitutional law and once taught Alexandra Cabot, who would go on to become one of his most frequent adversaries as the Assistant District Attorney of Manhattan. Despite this, he was happy to see Cabot return from Witness Protection and offered her advice that caused her to return to her usual ways of dealing with crimes instead of the bloodthirsty method she briefly took. ( : "Appearances"; "Lead") In 2008, Moredock was appointed as a judge in the Manhattan court system. ( : "Babes") Known Clients * Stanley Billings ( : "Appearances") * Joe Blaine ( : "Manic") * Dr. Amy Solwey ( : "Painless") * Brian Ackerman ( : "Raw") :* Mistrial declared after Ackerman's son Kyle, along with an acquaintance Christopher Rawlings, went on a rampage in the courtroom, killing Judge Schuyler and witness Brannon Lee Redding before they were both shot dead by FBI Agent Dana Lewis and Detective Elliot Stabler, respectively. * Reverend Jeb Curtis ( : "Sin") * Saul Picard ( : "Blinded") :* Mistrial declared due to violent outbursts from Picard during the cross-examination of Det. Elliot Stabler. Cases tried * People vs. Peggy Bernardi ( : "Babes") ** Dropped charges against Bernardi after a different suspect was convicted; however, Bernardi was arrested shortly after for assaulting ADA Kim Greylek * People vs. Eric Lutz ( : "Smut") :* Forced to recuse himself and declare a mistrial after a disgruntled former law clerk put video files on his computer that suggested that he lacked impartiality in the case. * People vs. Dr. Gilbert Keppler ( : "Lead") :* Ordered Dr. Keppler to be fitted with an ankle bracelet * People vs. Jeff Lynwood ( : "Lead") :* Threatened defense attorney Lionel Granger with disbarment for putting Lynnwood on the stand, knowing that the developmentally-disabled boy would be upset by Alexandra Cabot's cross-examination (though he also scolded Cabot for not allowing Lynwood to plead out.) Ruled that Lynnwood was not guilty by reason of mental defect and sentenced him to in-patient therapy after a deal was made between Cabot and the defense. His scolding of Cabot also causes her to realize what she's been doing wrong and revert back to her normal methods of prosecution. :* Ordered the removal of Michael Rowan from the courtroom for repeated outbursts. * People vs. Dalton Rindell ( : Hammered) **Ordered Olivia Benson to perform a breathalyzer test of ADA Sonya Paxton after she arrived in court late and appearing to be intoxicated. After the test showed Paxton was drunk, Moredock ordered Paxton removed from the court and to attend rehab. **Dismissed charges against Rindell due to Paxton playing a prohibited videotape. *People v. Orville Underwood ( : Possessed) **Reluctantly dismissed the conspiracy case against Underwood after ADA Gillian Hardwicke failed to prove that Underwood's books on pedophilia directly incited Eldon Balogh to rape Larissa Welsh. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (8 seasons, 11 episodes): **Season 4: "Appearances" **Season 5: "Manic" • "Painless" **Season 7: "Raw" **Season 8: "Sin" **Season 9: "Blinded" **Season 10: "Babes" • "Lead" **Season 11: "Hammered" **Season 12: "Possessed" Category:Defense Attorneys Category:Judges Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters